Run like the wind
by Ilovedisney8
Summary: Maleificent managed to escape from the imagineers again.She is now out to get the keepers and the pen.The catch is she has something up her sleve.It could be the end of the Kingdom Keepers.
1. Chapter 1

Run like the wind

**Hey this is my first FanFic. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

Disclaimer - _I don't own the Kingdom Keepers._

"Split up" Finn Whitman shouted to his 6 friends who were now running away from the Cinderella castle in all different directions. He looked down the street and she was still there walking forward towards him. Finn spun around fast on his heels and ran towards Toontown.

Willa and Amanda had ran straight to the Haunted Mansion. They hadn't followed each they just met up when they had got to the ride.

"Hey" Amanda called to Willa who jumped a little.

"Hey sorry I thought you were someone else" She let out a sigh

"Yeah I know what you mean honestly I don't know why I came here"

"What do you mean"

"Well this is like the creepiest ride and one the overtakers would hang out in"

"I know but nothing bad ever happens to me when I'm here"

"Same but it seems to happen to everyone else"

"We should go to Escher's keep"

"Yeah let's go"

Charlene ran to Pirates of the Caribbean. She wasn't going to go in just go round the back to see if anybody followed her. Nobody did. She then came back round to the front and seen Maybeck.

"What are you doing here you never followed me" She said surprised.

"Yeah I never followed you I just thought it would be the easiest place to give somebody the slip" He said with a slight smile.

"I know that's why I came here as well" Charlene said smiling.

"We should go to Escher's keep now"

"Okay but we can't get caught"

"We won't get caught"

"How do you know"

"I just do"

"Whatever let's just go" She started to walk away.

Finn ran all the way around Toontown and then back to the Cinderella castle. He was out of breath and was breathing heavily. Philby came round the corner and seen him and ran up to him.

"Hi" Philby said, he never sounded out of breath.

"Hi, so where did you go and how did you end back up here" Finn said breathing in between most words.

"I basically ran around here and then came back to the front"." Where did you go?".

"I ran all the way around Toontown and then came back here, to wait for everybody else"

"Well should we wait out here or go inside?"

"We should go inside"

Then both boys worked their way up to Escher's keep.

Jess walked around (FILL THIS GAP) and was just passing the time. She was absolutely sure nobody was following her. So she was heading back now. She decided to run in case everybody else was back and Amanda started to worry. She would be in Escher's keep in 5 minutes as long as nothing happened to her. She was thinking about how all the others are getting on.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it. Jess's paragraph is quite short because she hasn't got anybody to talk to. So could you review please and if you have any ideas give them too, I've got a few but maybe yours might be better. Thanks**

**Ilovedisney8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so thanks to everyone who wrote a review. At the end of the chapter in Jess's paragraph where it says (FILL IN THIS GAP) I forgot so you will just have to read this one to find out where she was. Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer - I don't own the kingdom keepers._

Everyone had met at Escher's keep and were talking about a plan, so they could defeat Maleficent but they couldn't think of one.

"What does Maleficent even want" Philby asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it must be important" Finn said.

"Which makes a good reason for us to protect it" Charlene said.

"Whatever it is" Maybeck said.

"Well then we've got to find out" Willa said.

While all the keepers were talking about what Maleficent might be after Jess had zoned out. Nobody noticed until they were asking where they had went and did anybody follow them.

Jess's dream

Jess was in a dark room or that what it looked like. There wasn't much light but she could see thanks to the room next to hers it was brightly light. The door must have been closed because only a little bit of light was coming through. She couldn't move she was in chains. She could hear somebody next door. They were struggling to get out of the chains they were in. Somebody was laughing coldly, darkly, evilly. Jess knew it was Maleficent.

"Jess" Amanda said a little bit louder.

There was no answer.

"Jess" Amanda tried again shaking her slightly.

There was still no answer.

"JESS" Amanda shouted.

"Hey no need to shout" Jess said rubbing her ear.

"So what did you dream or see or whatever you do" Willa asked.

"Oh em … let's see … what was it again … I don't remember" Jess said stunned.

**Oh Jess can't remember her dream. So what did you guys think? I tried to fix the things that the people who reviewed said. So was it better. Tell me what you think and please review. Thanks to the people who reviewed last time. ****J.**


End file.
